We propose to research and develop means to reproducibly and economically synthesize and use a new class of chiral stationary phases (CSPs) under normal phase conditions based on carbon surfaces. The main goal of this work will be the development a commercially viable reproducible method of synthesizing 3 micron' porous carbon clad-zirconia microsphere derivatized With two Pirkle-typme ligands,namely -(S, S) Whelk-D 1 and about-Burke 1. The key novel approach that we will take is the use of a nonpolar surface, as, the substrate for attaching chiral selectors. This approach to the production of a chiral stationar phase has not been previousl explored and be1ieve that it offers significant advantages over current material's. Once these phases have been developed they will be used to demonstrate'the feasibility of separating several classes of chiral pharmaceuticals including f3-blockers. They will compare separation performance with current state of the art (Pirkie-type) CSPs coupled to silica. We will also test the feasibility of doing chiral separations of basic chiral pharmaceuticals without the presence of special eluent additives, which are currently required. This project will be conducted in close collaboration with Professor Tom Hoye at the University of Minnesota, and Dr. Angelos Kyrlidis at cabot Corporation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE